Flow regulators are designed to be inserted into water lines to control the rate of flow of water through the water line, and particularly, to restrict the rate of flow to a predetermined flow rate.
U.S. patent publication no. 2014/0332097 and International patent publication no. WO 2010/075943 disclose generally circular in-line flow regulating elements comprising an elastically deformable material and having an annular channel or valve adapted to regulate the flow of water therethrough. Under the pressure of inflowing water, the elastic channel or valve is caused to deform from an open position to a partially closed position to thereby restrict the flow of water. Such in-line flow regulating elements suffer from various deficiencies including not being readily accessible for maintenance or replacement. Additionally, such in-line flow regulators are limited to restricting the flow of water to a non-adjustable predetermined flow rate.
The present invention is directed to overcoming or at least ameliorating one or more deficiencies of known in-line flow regulators.
Reference to any prior art in the specification is not an acknowledgment or suggestion that this prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in any jurisdiction or that this prior art could reasonably be expected to be understood, regarded as relevant, and/or combined with other pieces of prior art by a skilled person in the art.